femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lena Sable (Polaroid)
Lena Sable (Grace Zabriskie) is a villainess from the 2019 film Polaroid. She was the wife of Locust Harbor High School photography teacher Roland Joseph Sable, who abducted and murdered three teenagers in 1974 before being shot and killed by the police. Events The film's current events have an old camera being discovered by main protagonist Bird Fitcher, which she quickly discovered to be possessed by an entity that killed anyone who was in a picture taken with the camera. After learning that the camera was connected to Roland Joseph Sable and his killing spree, Bird and her classmates (who all appeared in a photo Bird took of them at a party) began working to locate any living relatives of Roland. A search of his house's history found Lena, who Kasey saw had changed her name, with Bird and Connor Bell going to talk to her. While initially unwilling to talk to Bird and Connor, Lena divulged some information to Bird after seeing the camera: the camera didn't belong to Roland, but rather their daughter, Rebecca Joseph Sable. After taking Bird and Connor to Rebecca's old bedroom, Lena revealed that Rebecca was long deceased, revealing that she was a withdrawn girl who became fascinated with the camera after receiving it as a gift. She also claimed her daughter was teased and ultimately made the victim of a cruel prank by her classmates, who took explicit photos of her before spreading them to their classmates, with the humiliation driving Rebecca to commit suicide. Lena further revealed that her husband's three victims were the perpetrators of the prank, with Roland being killed by the police before he could kill his last victim, revealing in the process that she'd been aware of her husband's murder spree the entire time. She also gave Bird a photo of the teen Roland was preparing to kill before he was shot by police, with her and Connor discovering him to be Thomas Pembroke, the town's current Sheriff, after breaking into the school to look at the old yearbooks. Reveal It was then that the teens were confronted by Pembroke, who prepared to arrest them for breaking and entering, with Connor accusing him of trying to stop them from learning about his role in Rebecca's suicide and Bird even considering taking his picture under the belief that Joseph killing Pembroke would save her and her friends. However, upon being further grilled about Rebecca by Bird, Pembroke revealed the truth: the explicit photos of Rebecca were taken by Roland, who was revealed to be sexually abusing his daughter, with Pembroke and the three deceased teens (who were all actually friends with Rebecca) trying to convince her to report her father to the police. After Roland found out, he kidnapped and killed Pembroke's friends to cover his secret and was prepared to do the same to him before the police killed him, with Rebecca's suicide being motivated by guilt over her father's actions. As for Lena's claims, Pembroke revealed that the evil Lena had not only stood by her husband through his killing spree, but additionally kept quiet in regards to Roland's abuse of their daughter, later making up the claims about Pembroke and his friends to cover for her deranged husband. The film ended with Bird destroying Joseph's malevolent spirit and disposing of the camera in the ocean, though Lena's fate is left unknown. Trivia *Grace Zabriskie previously appeared on Tales from the Crypt as the evil Mrs. Colbert. Category:2010s Category:Assisted Rape Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Inconclusive